The right to live
by SecretEmo444
Summary: Sakura been putting up with her father's abuse for some time now, moving when anyone gets suspicious. However at her new school a certain red head catches her attention. A high school fic. Warnings: language, abuse
1. prologue

Hey guys, sorry I haven't written in a while but my work was wiped (don't worry I'll get back to it sometime). Lots of issues… and other crap. Anyway, my first GaaSaku fic! Please bear with the cliché's!

* * *

Today was the first day of my new school. Not that I haven't been there before. It was her third new school this grade. So, she'd gotten used to it.

Her father's habit of making her his human punching bag brings lots of questions around folks (thank goodness he isn't here now!). When they do, they move. Enough that she's gotten a suitcase ready at any moment in her room ready to be packed.

I'm a social outcast, never fits in. Everyday going to school is practically waving a sigh saying 'bully me!' on her (my pink hair doesn't me either…). I've given up hope making friends at school by now being to enough of them.

Glancing at her watch Sakura realized that it was time to go to her most likely new hell. So she grabbed a muffin and walked.

..-..-..

Once arriving at the school office and met the principle (A huge busted drunkard)_ AN: you all know who I'm talking about _and started walking to my first class, with … Kakashi-sempai- English.

I walked into the class that seemed to lack a teacher. Spotting the usual scene the popular kids, and the wannabe-popular people. Although something caught her eye. A blood red head, with the kanji love tattooed on his head. He seemed different from the others. I just couldn't put my finger on what made him so different though.

* * *

So? Should I continue ( even though I won't be able to update very often…) Please let me know!


	2. pain

Hey guys working on an update the day after I posted… don't worry it'll be longer this time. Thanks for the reviews, it made my day.

* * *

I sigh I guess I couldn't deny that he was gorgeous. He saw me staring (red handed) so I made my way to my seat.

"Miss Haruno, would you like to introduce yourself?" As a simple response I shook my head, sighing he decided to introduce me himself.

"Class, this is Sakura Haruno our latest student. Please give her a warm welcome and help her if she gets lost." I don't want their attention, and his kindness will lead to bulling.

"Well anyway, today's assignment is to write a song and we'll present them at the end of the class. You can start now."

I picked up my pencil, deciding to take my first class here seriously, and started writing minutes went by fast and by the time I knew it, it was time to present our work.

Some of the girly girls went first (their songs mostly consisted of throwing themselves at boys, sigh don't they have any deep feelings?). Then I heard my name, standing up and taking a deep breath I began:

"I feel so abnormal

Alone from the world

Why is there no one

Who understands me

Challenging my pain

Or trying to but failing

Why is it **this way (x3)**

Why, why am I alone?

No one to understand me

Just cry my heart out

No more fun and games

I just try to bare

Every day, I sit in this place

Every day, this curse just gets worse

Every day, I cope with this pain

Every day, I hope to be free

One thing after another

Keeps me from normal life

A never ending list of disappointment

After another hopeless day

I turn away

Hoping to dull the pain

Why is it **this way (x3)**

Every day, I sit in this place

Every day, this curse just gets worse

Every day, I cope with this pain

Every day, I hope to be free

I just wish to be free

Free from this hell

Like a bird in the sky

In life there are many things

That make you laugh and cry

Why is it **this way (x3)**

Every day, I sit in this place

Every day, this curse just gets worse

Every day, I cope with this pain

Every day, I hope to be free"

I took my deepest breath yet and took a look around. Surprisingly no one had started laughing, but once again the red head caught my eye he seemed… interested. Narrowing my eyes at him I saw he mouthed 'meet me outside at break' before Kakashi-sempai continued with his class.

..-..-..

"Be my girlfriend. There's no one else who better understands my pain than you." he requested.

* * *

Cliffy! Yeah still a small chapter but I did it fairly quickly but you can't blame me (I posted on the day after I published it you can't blame me)

P.S.: I wrote the song myself

See ya soon !


End file.
